August Heat
by Hart4Ben
Summary: A short sequel to A Gal Named Sal. Ben and Sally ride to Lake Tahoe for a respite on a hot August day. Challenge piece for heat and water. Sexual themes.


Ben could get but a glimpse of the rider in front of him as she traversed hill and dale on this hot August afternoon. Hoping to regain her strength after her injuries, Sally had been riding every day since they had returned from their brief honeymoon in Carson City. Today she felt strong and rode with abandon back to the spot by Tahoe where they had detoured on their way home two weeks ago to stop and take in the beautiful scenery. Newlywed passions had quickly taken hold. With the memories of that day spurring them on, Sally and Ben sped toward the lake.

Buck was reined to a halt in the thicket beside Sally's horse, Capper. Ben grabbed the saddlebags of food and a blanket. He took off at a jog to find his wife, his desire for her growing with each stride. By the time he saw her, Sally had already removed her boots and shirtwaist and was standing at the water's edge in her chemise and riding skirt. She was dipping her hands into the cool water and rubbing her neck and arms to get some relief from the heat. Ben dropped the saddlebags and threw out the blanket in a haphazard fashion. He tossed his hat and shucked his gun belt before heading toward the lake. Sally turned around at the sound of his footsteps.

Ben scooped her up in his arms and buried his face in the damp crevice of her bosom. He carried Sally back into the shade and set her down by the blanket. There was a frenzy of motion and playful laughter as garments fell or were flung to the side. Ben took her face in his hands and engulfed her lips with his mouth while Sally's fingers roamed through the salt and pepper hair on his chest. He urged her to the blanket where they could allow their passions to freely overtake their already heated bodies. Though she had found Ben to be a patient and gentle lover, Sally took particular joy today in his excitement and willingly mounted him. Her fluid, natural movements soon brought his primal release. Ben groaned, his barrel chest heaving, as his body attempted to eke out every last bit of satisfaction.

Sally's eyes sparkled with pleasure and gratitude for her lover as she watched him begin to relax. For the past few years she had survived by her wits and talent for horses. Ben had seen through her necessary rough facade and into her heart and was nurturing the woman she had always wanted and hoped to be.

"Did you enjoy that, Mr. Cartwright?"

"I did, indeed, Mrs. Cartwright", Ben panted, "I'm just not sure - that ENJOY - quite covers it!"

Sally laughed and squeezed their clasped hands. Leaning down, she kissed her husband soundly and spoke just inches above his face. "Let's get into the water. I'm so warm. Come with me?" Sally ran her tongue sensuously around her lips.

Ben took a deep breath and chortled. "You do make it very tempting - but I'm too hot and that water is too cold!"

"All right, then." She pushed herself up to her feet. "I'll go have all the fun for the both of us!"

"You do that!" Ben propped himself up on his elbow to watch as she walked down toward the water. "I'll stay here and take in the view!"

Sally gave a quick sashay of her hips in response. Ben could not help but smile wondering how he could be so lucky to have her for his wife. She had breathed new life into his aging body. Sally was lithe and agile like Marie, and he was thrilled with her energetic and enthusiastic lovemaking.

He laughed and then chided himself, "You'll keep up, Cartwright, or die trying!"

Ben chuckled at her little shrieks when the cold water assaulted her overheated body. He almost choked when she submerged herself only to explode up through the surface of the water. With in moments, Sally had returned and stood at the edge of the blanket, rivulets of water still running down her body. Ben's breath caught in his chest as he took in her glistening form with all her God-given attributes on full display against the majestic backdrop of sun-drenched Lake Tahoe.

He could feel the heat rising within him as his heart rate quickened. "Woman! What you do to me!"

Sally pulled her dark braid around from her back. "Maybe you just need to cool off a bit." She gave him an impish smirk and wrung cool water over his feet.

Ben jerked his legs away. "Hey! Quit that!" His mouth became a devilish grin. "You come here! I'm not done with you yet!"

Her breasts, taut from the chill of the water, tingled with anticipation at his invitation. "Promise?"

"Oh yes! I promise!"

Ben reached out for her hand and pulled her back down onto the blanket. Leaning over her, he smoothed back the damp ringlets around her face. He lightly kissed her closed eyes, nose, and cheeks and then began to place warm, moist kisses on her neck and shoulders. His tongue and gentle fingers floated about to tease and tantalize while he explored her yearning body. He took his time to slowly build her excitement until Sally's moans and shudders came at an accelerated pace. Ben then paused to watch with delight as her back arched and she cried out, her body convulsing in ecstasy.

As her breathing slowed, Ben stroked her cheek."You are beautiful, Sarah - so very beautiful!"

He placed a gentle kiss on her lips. When he lifted his head, he saw tears building in her bright blue eyes. Sally choked back a sob as she gazed up into his dark eyes that were full of love and concern.

"Sarah?"

"It's - it's just - I've not been this happy - content - since I was a little girl." She ran her finger over his lips and pulled his head down to firmly press her lips to his. "I love you so much, Ben!"

Ben nuzzled her neck and placed a kiss just below her ear. "Sarah Beth Cartwright, you are my joy!"


End file.
